


National "bully the Ghidorah triplets" Day

by AetherF1ow



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Chaos, Gen, Humor, chaos insues, everyone that isnt the major 4 are kinda minor, except kong, ghidorah fuckin dies multiple times, godzilla and ghidorah despise each other, godzilla and kong also fucking hate each other, godzilla mothra rodan and ghidorah all live together, hey y'all its national bully ghidorah day, just like me, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of the humans every now and again, mothra contains all the braincells, rodan showers to the point where its fucking boiling, the ghidorah triplets all share one phone and its chaotic, we all love san, will i make ghidorahs texting style different depending on the head?, yeah thats why the MUTO's are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Ghidorah: ok which one of you fuckers used all of the hot water againRodan: i'm actually dumb which one is thatMothra: That's Ni.Rodan: ohGhidorah: seriously you still dont fucking know our typing stylesRodan: nah i just wanted to be sure which one it was before i admit that i used it allGhidorah: you BITCHGodzilla: For fucks sake Rodan, stop boiling yourself alive in the shower.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	National "bully the Ghidorah triplets" Day

**Days since Godzilla engaged in WWIII with either Ichi, Ni, or Kong (6)**

Rodan: yall better not fuck this up we're closing in on a week

Ghidorah: He will find some way to fuck it up and make me or Ni pissed off

Godzilla: Who the fuck used the last of the coffee.

Rodan: its eleven at night dude

Godzilla: The question still stands.

Ghidorah: That's more like a statement

Mothra: Please don't start fighting over coffee.

Godzilla: Look, i'm running on a grand total of 2 hours of sleep.

Rodan: not healthy

Godzilla: Rodan I didn't ask for your opinion on my lifestyle, shut up.

Rodan: you deadass let me give my opinion the second you said i could move in with you and mothra

Godzilla: That was before I found out you also dragged the triplets along.

Ghidorah: Hold on i'm going to ask my siblings

Godzilla: So it was one of them.

Rodan: judging by the sound of breaking glass i'd say you're right

Mothra: What?

Rodan: holy shit they're really running 

Rodan: its funny

Godzilla: They're all so fucking dead.

Mothra: Did they break a window, jump out of it, and start running?

Rodan: yeah

Mothra: Oh God.

MUTO: this is the public chat you idiots

Mothra: 

Rodan: we really should get other usernames for the muto family because i cant tell who's who

Scylla: So um, Ghidorah tried to break into my house.

Mothra: Which one?

Scylla: If there was a specific one, i'd state who.

Mothra: Oh God.

Scylla: Yeah, now Godzilla is here and went to punch Ichi, and then Ni punched him first instead, and now they're both on the ground brawling while Ichi and San watch.

Mothra: Oh. My God.

Rodan: video please

Mothra: NO

Scylla: **Kongjoinsthescene.mp4**

Rodan: big dick kong is there too

Mothra: Don't call him big dick kong.

Rodan: made you say dick after a year

Scylla: I should call the cops.

MUTO: the likelihood of someone responding at midnight is unlikely

Scylla: I wasn't asking for the likelihood.

Rodan: oh right wait

**Rodan changed the chat name**

Rodan: it physically hurts to see it go down to a 0

Scylla: Ichi has now joined the brawl while San watches.

Mothra: Rodan, get your coat, we're going to get them.

Rodan: and if they dont come with us

Mothra: Well i'll throw you in there, and you beat all of them for me.

Rodan: im shorter then all of them

Rodan: i barely come up to godzilla's shoulder

Mothra: I think that's the point, none of them want to hurt you.

Rodan: kong would if he saw my big dick comment

Rodan: and i know godzilla still has a score to settle with me for breaking his arm two months ago

Mothra: What did you do?

Rodan: long story

Scylla: Storytime can wait, they look like they're about to level the street.

Behemoth: whats with all the yelling holy shit

Rodan: you know

Behemoth: i do and i dont care

Mothra: Let's just go get them. Now.

Rodan: pray for me

MUTO: no

Scylla: No

Behemoth: no

Rodan: yeah i wouldnt pray for me either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or: godzilla hasn't caused wwiii in almost a week, someone used the last of the fucking coffee, godzilla needs a better sleep schedule, the ghidorah siblings die, kong vs godzilla comes out early, rodan is used as a sacrifice, mothra is done with everyone's shit


End file.
